Kuroko no Akuma : Survival Game The Fanfiction
by Reazthie
Summary: Smartphone mereka mengunduh sebuah aplikasi "Antrodhea". Bersamaan dengan itu, monster bernama Archdemon muncul. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Baca WARNING. Pair: tebak sendiri. Versi revisi dari fanfic berjudul (hampir) sama. Don't like, read it first!
1. Chapter 0 Prolog

**WARNING!**

**Ini adalah versi revisi dari fanfic yang berjudul "Kuroko no Akuma: The Fanfiction" yang saya tulis lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Ada baiknya kalian membaca ulang dari awal, karena terdapat perubahan signifikan di chapter yang telah dipublikasikan. Tolong baca author note di bagian bawah ya! XD**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**#I own nothing but myself#**

**Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction Chapter 0****0**

**#****Prolog****#**

"Chihilo-onii-tan, ceyamat datang!" kata seorang anak kecil bersurai biru langit seraya membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia menyambut hangat kedatangan seorang anak yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata abu-abu. Tak lupa, ia membuat senyum bahagia di wajah imutnya.

"Oh? Aku pulang, Tecchan" kata anak yang lebih tua. Ia membalas senyum adik kecilnya seraya mengelus rambut anak tersebut dengan lembut. "Apa kau jadi anak baik saat Kakak pergi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya!" jawab anak yang lebih kecil, atau si adik, dengan nada yang gembira. "Tetcu tidak nakal dan Tetcu membantu Mama beles-beles kamal!" serunya senang.

"Karena kau sudah jadi anak baik, Kakak akan memberimu hadiah," kata si kakak, Chihiro, yang masih tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang tutup matamu, Tecchan."

"Benalkah? Hadiah apa, Onii-tan?" tanya si adik, Tetsuya, yang sangat penasaran.

"Tutup dulu matamu."

"He'em," sahut Tetsuya antusias seraya menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia merasakan sebuah benda dingin diletakkan di atas kedua telapak tangannya yang sedang menengadah. Benda itu terasa berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sudut dan sisi yang tumpul, dingin, dan tidak berat.

"Sekarang buka matamu, Tecchan," titah Chihiro lembut.

Tetsuya membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berada di tangannya dan mengamatinya. Benda tersebut memiliki lingkaran kecil di salah satu sisi dan di sisi yang lain memiliki semacam tombol yang memiliki angka dan huruf. Di atas susunan tombol tersebut terdapat sebuah layar seukuran dengan keseluruhan tombol. Di bagian samping kanan terdapat dua lubang kecil berbeda ukuran dan di samping kiri terdapat lubang berbentuk seperti balok. Ia merasa pernah melihat benda serupa pernah dibawa oleh ibu dan kakaknya, namun ia masih tidak tahu benda apa itu.

"Onii-tan, ini apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Ini disebut _handphone_," jawab Chihiro seraya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut adiknya.

"Hengpong?" tanya Tetsuya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Kakak membelikanmu _handphone_. Khusus untuk anak baik seperti Tecchan."

"Hengpong untukku? Sepelti Onii-tan dan Mama?" tanya Tetsuya.

Chihiro mengangguk tanpa melunturkan senyum di wajahnya. "Ya. Dengan _handphone,_ kamu bisa berbicara dengan Kakak saat Kakak sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kamu juga bisa mengambil foto dan mengirim surat dalam waktu singkat. Kamu juga tidak perlu ke kantor pos untuk mengirim suratnya. Nanti Kakak akan mengajarimu caranya," jelas Chihiro, memberikan pengetahuan baru kepada adiknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kakak tidak akan pernah berbohong pada Tecchan,"

Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk senang. "Makasih, Onii-tan!" serunya senang.

"Anak pintar. Dan satu lagi. Kamu tidak boleh menghilangkan _handphone_ ini, Tecchan. Apalagi menyerahkannya kepada orang lain. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Kamu mengerti kan, Tecchan?"

"Aku mengelti, Onii-tan!"

**#Kuroko no Akuma The Fanfiction#**

"Onii-tan! Onii-tan!" seru Tetsuya yang terus memanggil-manggil Chihiro.

Ia berusaha menjangkau tubuh kakaknya yang kini berlumuran cairan merah. Tak peduli seberapa banyak orang dewasa yang menghalanginya. Tak peduli hujan yang terus turun tanpa rasa kasihan pada tubuh ringkihnya. Ia hanya ingin meraih tubuh kakaknya, dan menyuruhnya bangun. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang, pulang bersama kakaknya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia dan kakaknya masih baik-baik saja. Beberapa jam yang lalu, semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun, semua berubah ketika truk besar itu datang. Seandainya ia mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya. Seandainya ia tidak asik dengan _hengpong_ barunya. Seandainya ...

"Aku bisa membangunkan kakakmu, Tetsuya sayang,"

Ia mendengar suara wanita dari kejauhan. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita bersurai blonde berdiri di antara paramedis dan polisi yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ia mengenakan kimono merah muda polos, dan tampak tidak basah meski sedang diguyur hujan.

"Benalkah?" gumam Tetsuya pelan.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Benalkah Nee-tan bica membangunkan Onii-tan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi ..."

**"****Jika kau memenangkan Survival Game, Alice akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu". Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, makhluk yang disebut Archdemon muncul dan menghancurkan bumi. Lalu alat komunikasi mereka secara otomatis mengunduh sebuah aplikasi Antrodhea, aplikasi untuk memanggil Iblis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

**#End of Prolog#**

**A/N : Setelah setahun lebih saya hiatus dan menjadi silent rider. Apa kabar kalian? Sudah karatan nungguin penpik ini? Setelah sebelumnya saya mengatakan fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh anime Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, kali ini saya akan mengatakan mungkin fanfic ini tidak terlalu mengarah ke anime itu (._.**

**Mengapa? Setelah menonton Aldnoah Zero , otak saya kacau dan saya sangaaaaaaaaaaaaattt menyukai anime tersebut. Thank to Urubuchi (typo). Tapi entahlah, liat saja nanti.**

**Bagi yang udah baca versi sebelumnya, pasti bingung dengan Archdemon-nya kan? Di versi ini saya akan menamai Achdemon tersebut sesuai nama Aldnoah yang ada di Aldnoah Zero. Contohnya, Nilokeras, Dioscuria, Hellas, Tharsis (kalau punya Crutheo saya lupa). Pokoknya itu.**

**Jadi teman-teman, mending nonton Aldnoah Zero sebelum membaca fanfic ini lagi. Soalnya entar Archdemon dan skill-nya ane ngambil dari skill Aldnoah tersebut. /digilas Hellas**

**Flame jangan masuk dulu ya, takutnya saya minder dan nggak apdet lagi (._.**


	2. Chapter 1 Pemanggil Iblis

**Awal kata, jika membaca ini alangkah baiknya sembari mendengarkan lagu ending ke-2 Aldnoah Zero. Judulnya "aLIEz" oleh Sawano Hiroyuki-san. Benar-benar lagu yang keren dan cocok untuk chapter ini.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**#I own nothing but myself#**

**Kuroko no Akuma**** Survival Game**** The Fanfiction**

**Chapter 01**

**#Pemanggil Iblis#**

Seorang laki-laki tinggi bersurai merah keluar dari sebuah toko gadget. Ia memiliki wajah yang sangar dengan 4 alis di atas matanya. Ia terlihat sangat senang saat memegang sebuah _smartphone_merah baru di tangannya. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, ia masih anak SMA. Namun jika melihat fisiknya, orang tidak akan percaya jika dia anak SMA, karena tingginya yang mencapai 190 cm.

Dengan perasaan senang karena memiliki _smartphone_ layar sentuh terbaru, ia mengutak atik barang barunya sambil berjalan menuju tempat makan favoritnya, Maji Burger.

"Siip. Dengan _smartphone _ini, aku tidak harus membeli komputer baru. Aku bisa akses internet dengan mudah. Jadi tugas-tugas sekolahku bisa selesai lebih cepat," gumamnya senang.

Ia pun sampai di Maji Burger dan langsung memesan 30 Burger. Setelah pesanannya jadi, ia langsung menghampiri meja kosong dan duduk di sana. Ia menikmati burger demi burger sambil asyik _browsing_ teknik-teknik dalam olah raga basket melalui _smartphone_nya.

Ia sangat menikmati kedamaiannya hingga ia mendapati seorang anak kecil duduk di kursi di depannya. Ia terkejut bukan main dan tersedak burgernya sendiri. Ia pun segera meminum minumannya dan menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah sedikit tenang, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah anak kecil tersebut dan berteriak ke arahnya, "Kau siapa?! Sejak kapan kau di situ?!"

Anak kecil yang sedang menyeruput Vanilla Milkshake tersebut membungkuk sedikit, "Selamat sore. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku sudah berada di sini sebelum kau datang," katanya dengan bahasa yang sopan, lalu menyedot kembali Vanilla Milkshake-nya.

"Sebelum aku datang?! Tapi tadi aku tidak- AKH! Lakukan sesukamu!" seru si tinggi beralis empat tersebut, mengacak surai merahnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," kata Kuroko tadi sambil tersenyum lalu asyik kembali dengan minumannya.

Wajah si tinggi beralis empat itu sedikit memerah melihat wajah tersenyum Kuroko. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca sambil menyantap kembali burger ke-14nya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kuroko lagi, dan melihat penampilan Kuroko dengan seksama.

Kuroko memiliki rambut sebiru langit dan matanya sebiru lautan dengan kulit yang sangat putih, dan kulitnya juga terlihat halus seperti kulit wanita. Dia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih polos yang terbungkus jaket biru muda. Dia tidak membawa apapun selain Vanilla Milkshake di tangannya. Tubuhnya pendek dan kurus, yang mungkin menandakan ia masih kelas 1 SMP. Dan wajahnya yang mulus tanpa jerawat itu, tergolong dalam kategori 'unyu-unyu'.

"A-aku Kagami Taiga," kata si empat alis menyebutkan namanya. Ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang 'unyu-unyu' dan berusaha bersikap seperti _senpai_ kepada Kuroko. "Nah, Kuroko ... sudah sesore ini, apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir padamu? Kau tahu, anak SMP tidak seharusnya pulang sore," tegurnya.

Kuroko memandang datar ke arah Kagami. "Tenang saja. Orang tuaku tidak akan khawatir. Lagipula, aku sudah kelas 1 SMA," katanya dengan bahasa yang sopan, dan datar.

Mendengar pernyataan bahwa Kuroko seangkatan dengannya, Kagami tersedak burger ke-21nya. Ia terbatuk-batuk sejenak dan meminum minumannya kembali. Setelah berhenti tersedak, ia menatap kaget pada Kuroko.

"Tidak mungkin! Anak sependek dirimu sudah kelas 1 SMA?!" seru Kagami yang tidak percaya.

Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Bukannya marah, ia malah tampak lebih imut. Dan ia tampaknya tidak suka 'kata-kata tabu' ditujukan kepadanya. "Aku tidak pendek. Kagami-kun saja yang terlalu tinggi. Lagipula aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan," protesnya, masih dengan nada datar.

Pembicaraan Kagami dan Kuroko terganggu saat Kagami melihat sesuatu di layar _smartphone_nya. Ada pemberitahuan di sana yang menyatakan bahwa _smartphone_ itu sedang mengunduh (download) suatu aplikasi.

Kagami heran. "Hah?! _Downloading_?!" serunya lengkap dengan logat amriknya. "Kapan aku mendownload? Seingatku aku tidak menekan link download apapun!" Kagami melihat baik-baik tulisan atau semacam logo tab downloadnya, tertulis 'Antrodhea'.

Kuroko berhenti menyeruput minumannya, lalu menatap ke arah langit kelam di langit melalui jendela kaca Maji Burger. Lalu ia menatap Kagami. "Kagami-kun, proses download-mu sudah berapa persen?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hah? Eh? 5%. Memangnya kenapa?" Kagami balik bertanya. Dan ia telah menghabiskan seluruh burgernya.

"Apakah dayanya masih banyak?" tanya Kuroko, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Masih penuh soalnya baru kupakai, lagipula aku membawa power bank. Kalaupun habis, tinggal diisi, mumpung aku membawa pengisi dayanya," jawab Kagami.

Kuroko menatap ke arah langit sekali lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya, seolah ia sedang memfokuskan jarak pandangnya. Kagami yang melihat tindakannya, ikut-ikutan memandang ke arah langit. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali langit yang kelam, karena mungkin akan turun hujan.

"Kagami-kun, sampai proses downloadmu selesai, maukah kau menuruti kata-kataku?" tanya Kuroko seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_ keluaran lama yang tebal dan masih menggunakan keypad. Itu adalah _handphone_ Symbian yang sangat ketinggalan jaman dan terkenal banyak virusnya. (A/N: Nokia 7610)

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami yang melihat ke arah _handphone_ tua milik Kuroko.

Dua detik setelah Kagami bertanya, alarm tanda kebakaran di Maji Burger berbunyi disusul alarm tanda akan terjadi gempa yang terdapat di sudut kota.

Alarm itu terus berbunyi dan disusul orang-orang yang berhamburan keluar dari bangunan, dan beberapa bersembunyi di bawah meja. Kemarin pemerintah sudah memperingatkan tentang gempa yang akan terjadi saat pergeseran lempeng bumi terjadi, namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa itu terjadi hari ini.

"_Pusat Identifikasi Bencana mencatat pergeseran lempeng yang terjadi di laut sebelah barat__ kota Seirin__. Getaran gempa akan terasa dalam waktu 30 menit. Seluruh penduduk dihimbau tetap tenang. Diulangi. Pusat Identifikasi Bencana mencatat pergeseran lempeng yang terjadi di laut sebelah barat__ kota Seirin__. Getaran gempa akan terasa dalam waktu 30 menit. Seluruh penduduk dihimbau tetap tenang."_

"Alarm Peringatan Bencana?" Kagami heran.

"_Tinggalkan barang yang menghambat proses evakuasi. Segeralah menuju tempat yang lapang. Jika berada dalam gedung, berlindunglah di bawah meja maupun kursi. Diulangi. Tinggalkan barang yang menghambat proses evakuasi. Segeralah menuju tempat yang lapang. Jika berada dalam gedung, berlindunglah di bawah meja maupun kursi." _

Seluruh pengunjung di Maji Burger mulai ketakutan, kecuali Kuroko dan Kagami. Pengunjung itu mulai panik dan berlarian berhamburan keluar Maji Burger dan menuju tempat yang menurut mereka lebih aman.

"_Seluruh penduduk dihimbau untuk tidak panik. S__aat ini__ Pasukan Militer __telah__ diterjunkan untuk mengarahkan kalian ke tempat yang aman. Ikuti arahan pasukan tersebut dan jangan terburu-buru. Diulangi. Seluruh penduduk dihimbau untuk tidak panik. S__aat ini__ Pasukan Militer __telah__ diterjunkan untuk mengarahkan kalian ke tempat yang aman. Ikuti arahan pasukan tersebut dan jangan terburu-buru,_" terdengar suara dari setiap speaker yang ada di seluruh kota. Itu suara dari Pusat Identifikasi Bencana.

"Pasukan militer untuk penanggulangan gempa? Kita juga harus pergi, Kuroko," kata Kagami seraya membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat.

"Jika Kagami-kun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Pemerintah, Kagami-kun akan mati. Tapi jika Kagami-kun mengikuti apa yang kukatakan, Kagami-kun tidak akan mati," kata Kuroko datar.

Kagami mengangkat sebelah (dua) alisnya, heran. "Apa maksudmu, Kuroko? Mereka akan mengevakuasi kita ke tempat yang aman. Jadi kita harus pergi. Ayo, Kuroko!" kata Kagami.

"Aku tidak mau," Kuroko menolak Kagami.

Dari jendela, Kagami melihat para penduduk berlarian ke arah yang sama, menuju selatan, yang di mana di sana terdapat sebuah stadion sepak bola alias tanah lapang yang sangat luas. Ia juga melihat para pasukan militer sedang sibuk mengarahkan para penduduk untuk tetap tenang dan menuju tempat tersebut.

"Aku mungkin baru saja mengenalmu, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Jadi aku akan memaksamu pergi! Tidak ada waktu lagi!" seru Kagami lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kuroko. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh Kuroko yang ternyata sangat ringan dan membopongnya di bahu kanannya.

Kuroko tidak melawan maupun berontak. Ia hanya melihat dengan ekspresi datar ke arah punggung Kagami karena bagian atas tubuhnya di arahkan ke belakang Kagami. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali layaknya karung yang dipikul begitu saja.

Kagami yang sedang membopong Kuroko, keluar dari Maji Burger dan melihat langit yang semakin kelam dari sebelumya. Langit yang kelam itu, dihiasi oleh pemandangan burung-burung yang sangat banyak, berterbangan menuju arah selatan. Ia juga melihat penduduk yang masih berlarian, hingga ada beberapa yang terjatuh dan terinjak penduduk lainnya. Kagami lalu menghampiri salah satu orang yang terjatuh yang berada tak jauh darinya dan membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagami.

"Y-ya. Te-terima kasih." katanya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, orang itu kembali berlari tanpa menghiraukan Kagami lagi.

"Kita juga harus pergi dari sini," kata Kagami yang mulai berlari kecil searah dengan arah para penduduk berlari.

Baru beberapa puluh meter ia berlari, terdengar gemuruh dari arah berlawanan. Gemuruh yang terdengar mengerikan dan membuat para penduduk berhenti berlari. Mereka melihat ke arah sumber suara, tepatnya ke arah langit kelam nun jauh di utara. Namun mereka tak melihat apa-apa di sana kecuali langit kelam dan puncak-puncak gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat seperti pensil runcing.

"Kagami-kun, aplikasi yang sedang kau download tadi, sudah berapa persen?" tanya Kuroko dari balik punggung Kagami.

Tersadar oleh pemandangan langit kelam, Kagami mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya dari dalam saku. "Eh? Ah?" Ia melihat layar dan di sana tertera angka 47. "47%" jawabnya.

"Koneksi internetmu lemot, Kagami-kun" kata Kuroko datar.

"Apa hal itu pantas dikatakan di saat seperti ini?!" gerutu Kagami.

Percakapan singkat mereka terpotong oleh bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras hingga menimbulkan efek tidak menyenangkan di telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti mendengar suara petir yang menyambar tepat di depanmu. Bunyi dentuman tersebut berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan suara gemuruh tadi.

Kagami melihat ke arah sumber suara dan syok. Bukan hanya dirinya, namun juga orang-orang yang melihat ke arah yang sama, juga memiliki ekpresi yang sama dengan dirinya. Mereka tidak hanya melihat langit kelam. Kali ini di sana, di kejauhan langit itu, mereka juga melihat sebuah _benda_ atau _makhluk_ aneh mengambang.

Benda tersebut berwarna hitam pekat dan berukuran seperti bola besi raksasa yang memiliki duri-duri panjang yang bercahaya kemerahan. Ukurannya sangat besar dengan diameter bak panjang lapangan sepak bola. Dan lebih mengherankan lagi, _itu_ melayang.

"Apa...itu...?" gumam Kagami yang melotot kaget.

"Kagami-kun, bisakah kita mendekatinya?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Jangan bercanda! Memangnya apa itu?!" seru Kagami.

"Itu Archdemon, Nilokeras. Dia mampu menghancurkan bahkan menyerap apapun dengan duri dan lapisan kulitnya," jawab Kuroko datar. Tidak terdengar dia terkejut maupun takut. Sikapnya benar-benar tenang dan biasa, dan dia terdengar tahu tentang benda yang menyerupai bola durian tersebut.

"Menyerap apapun?! Makhluk macam apa itu?! Dan kalau dia berbahaya seperti itu, kenapa kita harus mendekatinya?!" protes Kagami, yang akhirnya berhasil membuat otaknya berfungsi.

"Karena kita harus mengalahkannya, Kagami-kun."

"Apa?!"

Bola durian atau makhluk yang disebut Archdemon, Nilokeras oleh Kuroko, berputar melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah selatan, yang kemungkinan besar menuju tempat tanah lapang untuk evakuasi penduduk. Ia menghancurkan gedung-gedung yang ditabraknya dengan durinya, yang tentu saja membuat Kagami berpikir lapisan kulit Nilokeras tersebut mungkin lebih keras dari baja. Apa mungkin lapisan tersebut juga bisa _menyerap_?

Belum lagi jika Nilokeras berbentuk bola durian tersebut menggelinding dan berputar di tanah yang dipenuhi penduduk.

Para penduduk kembali panik dan justru semakin panik daripada sebelumnya. Mereka berlarian semakin gelabakan ke arah tempat evakuasi. Suasana mulai tidak terkendali, bahkan para prajurit militer tidak mampu meredam kepanikan para penduduk.

Saat Kagami melihat Nilokeras tersebut memulai pergerakan ke arah selatan, tiba-tiba Kuroko mencubit pinggangnya dengan cubitan kecil namun sangat menyakitkan. Hal tersebut menyebabkan Kagami tidak sengaja melepas Kuroko, dan Kuroko menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk lepas dari Kagami.

Setelah berhasil lepas, tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Kagami, Kuroko langsung berlari ke arah utara, ke arah Nilokeras berada. Dia menembus aliran arus para penduduk dengan arah berlawanan. Kagami tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung berlari menyusul Kuroko dan menangkap remaja bersurai biru langit itu dengan mudah. Ternyata selain tubuh yang ringan, Kuroko juga lambat saat berlari, pikir Kagami.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana, Kuroko?!" Kagami mulai geram.

"Aku harus mengalahkan Nilokeras itu, Kagami-kun."

"Dengan cara apa kau mengalahkannya, hah?! Tubuhmu pendek, ringan, kau juga lambat saat berlari, dan kau ingin mengalahkan raksasa itu?! Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Kuroko?!" seru Kagami.

"Oi, kalian! Sedang apa kalian di sini?! Cepat selamatkan diri kalian!" seru seorang prajurit militer menegur Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Ya, Pak ..." kata Kagami sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Setelah itu prajurit itu pergi untuk mengurus penduduk lainnya.

Terdengar bunyi ringtone aneh dari _smartphone_ milik Kagami. Kagami melihat layar _smartphone_nya dan mendapati downloadnya telah selesai. Belum sempat ia menyentuh layarnya, sebuah aplikasi terinstal secara otomatis di sana. Aplikasi ini adalah aplikasi hasil download tadi. Setelah beberapa detik, proses intalasi telah selesai dan otomatis membuka aplikasinya.

Muncul logo tulisan 'Antrodhea' saat aplikasi pertama kali dijalankan. Lalu tulisan itu mengecil menjadi logo yang lebih kecil dan berpindah ke sudut kanan layar. Di bawah logo tersebut muncul seorang gadis 2D dengan rambut twintail bersurai perak yang mengenakan seragam sekolah sailor. Terdapat tulisan 'Nare' pada gadis 2D tersebut yang mungkin adalah namanya. Nare tersebut tidak memenuhi sebagian layar. Sedangkan di bagian sisanya muncul tulisan dengan icon yang tampaknya merupakan menu utama. Menu tersebut terdiri dari _Register, Item, Demon, Extra _dan _Help._

"Apa ini?" Kagami heran.

"Antrodhea, aplikasi pemanggil Iblis," kata Kuroko datar.

"Antro- pemanggil Iblis?!" Kagami terkejut. Kuroko mengangguk. "Jangan bercanda! Ini bukan saatnya untuk-" belum sempat Kagami protes, tiba-tiba _smartphone_nya membuka menu _Demon_ secara otomatis, dan muncul jendela baru yang berisi gambar seekor makhluk menyerupai kuda, namun dibungkus oleh api merah. Di bawah gambar tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Kirin'.

Belum sempat melihat lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba muncul balon teks untuk mewakili perkataan Nare, bertuliskan '_Selamat datang di Antrodhea. Sebelum memanggil Iblis, silahkan pergi ke menu utama dan pilih menu Register untuk memulai_'.

"Hah?"

Saat Kagami sibuk membaca perkataan Nare, Nilokeras terus menggelinding di udara dan menghancurkan apapun yang dilaluinya. Bangunan yang hancur akibat hal tersebut telah melukai bahkan membunuh siapapun yang menimpanya. Saat itu juga terdengar bunyi ledakan yang mengarah ke makhluk tersebut.

Pihak militer rupanya sedang melawan makhluk tersebut menggunakan tank dan pesawat jet. Mereka menghujani Nilokeras dengan serangan-serangan besar hingga menimbulkan asap akibat ledakan. Apa mereka tak peduli kepada para penduduk yang berada dekat dengan makhluk tersebut? Apa mereka tidak peduli kepada keselamatan para penduduk yang mungkin saja terkena serangan mereka? Namun, serangan tersebut tidak berpengaruh terhadap makhluk itu, menggoresnya saja tidak. Apakah Nilokeras menyerap efek serangan pihak militer?

"Kagami-kun, kita bisa kehabisan waktu," kata Kuroko datar.

"AKH! Diam!" bentak Kagami yang mencapai batas kemampuan berpikir otaknya. Daripada semakin pusing, ia secara asal memilih menu _Register_. Setelah memilih menu tersebut, tiba-tiba _smartphone _nya mengambil fotonya secara otomatis. Kagami terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan aplikasi itu. Setelah itu muncul kolom pengisian data.

"Aplikasi apa ini? Apa ini semacam game online?" gerutu Kagami.

Belum sempat Kagami memasukkan datanya, aplikasi tersebut sudah otomatis mengisi datanya. Mulai dari nama, statistik fisik, hingga kebiasaan dan stabilitas mental yang dimilikinya.

Sementara itu, pihak militer sedang syok karena seluruh serangan mereka tidak mempan terhadap raksasa bola durian tersebut. Kemudian mereka terpaku menyaksikan bagian duri pada permukaan lapisan tersebut masuk ke dalam bagian lapisan bajanya. Dan ketika duri-duri tersebut masuk, ukuran Nilokeras terlihat semakin membesar dan berbentuk bulat sempurna. Perbesaran tersebut bahkan 1,5 kali lipat diameter semula.

Setelah sukses menjadi bola tanpa duri. Boa tersebut pecah. Atau lebih tepatnya, duri yang semula meresap masuk kini keluar bagaikan peluru senapan _Hecate II_ yang ditembakkan berulang kali ke seluruh penjuru arah, menghancurkan apapun yang disentuhnya.

Dan sialnya, Kuroko dan Kagami masuk dalam zona arah duri tersebut. Saat sebuah duri baja raksasa menuju ke arah mereka, Kuroko segera mendorong Kagami dan mereka berdua terlempar cukup jauh saat duri raksasa tersebut meledakan bangunan di dekat mereka.

Orang-orang yang beruntung akan lari terbirit-birit karena tak mau mengalami hal yang lebih mengerikan. Sedangkan mereka yang nasibnya kurang beruntung, hanya bisa menanti ajal mereka dijempul oleh algojo durian itu.

Setelah menghantam tanah, duri-duri raksasa tersebut kembali menempel pada Nilokeras seperti semula. Dan ukuran Nilokeras pun kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kagami merintih kesakitan. Ia melihat Kuroko yang terbaring di bawah badannya yang juga tampaknya si surai biru itu lebih kesakitan lagi. Ia segera minggir dan memeriksa keadaan kawan kecilnya itu.

"Kuroko!" seru Kagami cemas.

Naas, mungkin kepala Kuroko terbentur sesuatu sehingga darah segar mengalir dari dahinya. Ekspresi wajah Kuroko juga menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan, meski tak terlalu kentara. Ditambah lagi anak itu sekarang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sial!" geram Kagami seraya memukul-mukul tanah dengan bogemnya. Ia tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Kuroko di punggungnya, dan menyandarkan kepala Kuroko di bahu dekat lehernya agar anak itu merasa nyaman.

"Chihiro ..." gumam Kuroko pelan.

Sempat-sempatnya Kuroko mengigau di saat kacau seperti ini. Peduli setan, Kagami hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa segera pergi dari _Durian_ _Keras_ atau apalah namanya itu.

_Ringtone_ aneh kembali terdengar dari _smartphone_ milik Kagami. Kagami melihat layarnya, dan di sana ada balon teks yang bertuliskan '_Selamat datang di Antrodhea. Untuk memulai memanggil Iblis, silahkan memilih Iblis di menu Demon_'.

Kagami langsung menuju menu utama dan memilih menu _Demon_. Ia melihat kembali avatar Kuda api itu dan memilihnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, pandangan Kagami buram sesaat dan ketika ia sadar kini ia berada di dunia yang putih dan hampa. Ia terkejut karena Kuroko tidak ada di punggungnya. Namun ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat seekor makhluk seperti kuda berdiri di hadapannya. Kuda itu diselimuti api yang membara dan sangat panas. Dan makhluk itu menatap serius ke arah Kagami.

"_Manusia, apa kau memanggilku_?" terdengar sebuah pertanyaan yang berasal dari mulut sang kuda api. Kagami semakin terkejut.

"Ka-kau ...!"

"_Aku adalah Kirin,_" kata kuda api tersebut mengenalkan dirinya sendiri. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara laki-laki yang terdengar lantang.

"Ki...Kirin...? Ah, avatar di aplikasi itu!" seru Kagami yang teringat avatar yang ada di menu _Demon_. Kini keterkejutannya sedikit berkurang.

"_Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi, manusia. Apa kau memanggilku?_" tanya Kirin lantang.

"Ah? Iya!" jawab Kagami tegas. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang 'memanggil Kirin'. Ia hanya menyentuh layar _smartphone_nya.

"_Kenapa kau memanggilku?_" tanya Kirin yang masih serius.

"Kenapa ..."

Kagami teringat makhluk aneh berbentuk bola durian yang menyerang kotanya, juga duri raksasa yang menghancurkan kotanya, terlebih lagi Kuroko yang terluka karena menolong dirinya.

Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Kirin dengan nada tegas dan menunjukkan wajah serius, "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi di luar sana ada makhluk aneh menyerang kotaku! Aku ingin sekali menendang bola durian itu dan melenyapkannya dari kota! Tapi aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya! Bola durian itu sangat besar, bahkan militer pun kesulitan melawannya! Kirin, jika kau benar-benar ada, tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku untuk melenyapkannya!"

"_Jika aku meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku, manusia?_" tanya Kirin.

"Yang akan kuberikan padamu? Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta dariku! Mataku? Rambutku? Ototku? Nyawaku? Tapi, kumohon lakukan itu nanti! Sekarang aku ingin melenyapkan makhluk itu!"

Kirin tersenyum sebelah. "_Aku suka semangatmu, manusia. Baiklah. Aku akan meminta itu nanti. Sekarang aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku._"

"Satu lagi, namaku Kagami Taiga!"

Kirin memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan. Sinar itu sangat menyilaukan yang membuat Kagami tidak bisa melihat untuk sejenak. Lalu ketika sinar itu meredup, pemandangan putih dan hampa telah hilang menjadi pemandangan kota yang hancur. Namun kali ini, Kirin tidak menghilang. Makhluk itu kini ada di hadapan Kagami dan masih diselimuti oleh api di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kirin!" seru Kagami.

Kirin tidak menjawab Kagami. Makhluk berselimut api itu menatap tajam ke arah Nilokeras yang masih melayang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kagami baru sadar, Kuroko ada di punggungnya dan masih tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu ia terkejut melihat tangannya, tepatnya tangannya yang menggenggam _smartphone_ miliknya. Smartphonenya bercahaya!

Kagami melihat layar _smartphone_nya dan di sana terdapat avatar Kirin dengan beberapa kumpulan angka dan waktu di sudut kanan dan kiri atas. Angka tersebut adalah '10.000' sedangkan waktu adalah '10:00'.

Lalu balon teks Nare muncul kembali. Kali ini tulisan tersebut menggulung per kalimat, "_Di sudut kanan layar menunjukkan Life Point Iblis yang sedang dipanggil. Sedangkan di sudut kiri layar menunjukkan batas waktu penggunaan Iblis tersebut. Jika Life Point habis sebelum waktu habis, Iblis akan kembali ke dalam mode Charging hingga Life Point terisi kembali. Jika waktu habis sebelum Life Point habis, Iblis akan kembali ke dalam mode Sleep dan bisa dipanggil kembali setelah timer siap kembali._"

"Apa? Ada batas penggunaannya? Ini benar-benar seperti game ..." gerutu Kagami. Ia kesal karena kekuatan Iblis yang dipanggilnya dibatasi namun ia juga merasa senang karena akhirnya ia memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung.

"Maju, Kirin!" serunya.

Kirin, selaku Iblis yang dipanggil oleh Kagami, menuruti perintah Kagami dan terbang menuju makhluk yang bernama Nilokeras tersebut. Saat mencapai jarak yang tepat, Kirin menembakkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya dan mengenainya.

Nilokeras merespon serangan Kirin. Sebagian kecil dari tubuhnya hangus akibat serangan bola api barusan, namun dengan cepat beregenerasi kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kagami terkejut dan pihak militer lebih terkejut lagi karena kemunculan kuda aneh berselimut api muncul menyerang musuh mereka. Dan mereka semua semakin terkejut saat si bola durian bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat.

Life Point Iblis milik Kagami berkurang 1000 dan timernya pun semakin menghitung mundur.

'_Menyerang juga berarti menyebabkan _damage_ ya?_' pikir Kagami kesal. Lalu ia tersenyum, '_tapi aku tidak akan kalah!_'

Nilokeras kembali melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya, yakni menyerap durinya masuk ke dalam lapisan kulit. Kagami yang melihat hal itu tau bahwa itu adalah sebuah serangan.

"Serang, Kirin!" seru Kagami sekali lagi.

Kirin kembali melakukan serangan yang sama, yakni menyerang menggunakan bola api yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kirin mengarahkan serangannya ke arah bagian yang mengembang, namun serangannya kali ini tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

'_Sial_' pikir Kagami. Ia pun melihat ke aplikasi pemanggil Iblis di _smartphone_nya. Berharap di sana ada semacam _exp,_ _weapon_ atau _item_ tambahan. Dan di sana ada keterangan tentang Iblis miliknya, yang sepertinya merupakan penjelasan tentang _skill_ serangan yang bisa digunakan dan Life Point yang dibutuhkan untuk menggunakan _skill_ tersebut.

Kagami menemukan _skill_ yang sepertinya kuat meskipun di dalam keterangan menghabiskan 3000 Life Point. Ia pun kembali berseru, "Kirin, _Lightning Attack_!"

Kirin melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Kagami, namun terlebih dahulu ia terbang lebih tinggi. Lalu langit mendung di atasnya tiba-tiba mulai bergemuruh dan petir mulai menyambar-nyambar. Petir itu menyambar ke tubuh Kirin namun Kirin baik-baik saja, justru petir-petir itu seperti berkumpul di sekitarnya.

Bagian tubuh Nilokeras yang mengembang tampaknya sudah mencapai batasnya dan siap meluncurkan serangan hujan durinya. Namun sebelum makhluk itu meluncurkan serangan, Kirin menyerangnya dengan petir yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Alhasil, bagian yang mengembang itu meledak meskipun menyebabkan kerusakan yang sangat besar di sekitarnya.

"Bagus!" seru Kagami.

Namun seperti sebelumnya, Nilokeras itu melakukan regenerasi terhadap tubuhnya meskipun regenerasi kali ini sangat lambat. Melihat hal itu, Kagami tidak tinggal diam dan memerintahkan Kirin untuk melanjutkan serangan.

"Kirin!" seru Kagami sekali lagi.

Sesosok bayangan dengan kecepatan tinggi lewat dari belakang Kagami. Kagami terkejut dan kini ia semakin terkejut saat tahu sosok itu adalah teman barunya, Kuroko. Ia juga baru menyadari punggungnya kosong dan tidak ada Kuroko di sana.

"Kuroko!" seru Kagami.

Kuroko nampaknya tidak mendengar teriakan Kagami. Ia hanya berdiri jauh di depan Kagami. Lalu ia membentangkan tangan kanannya di udara. Saat itu juga, partikel-partikel aneh berwarna hitam muncul dan berputar di sekitar tangan kanannya tersebut. Lama-kelamaan partikel-partikel hitam tersebut membentuk sesuatu yang berwujud seperti benda, seperti tongkat, lalu membentuk bilah seperti sabit.

Kagami syok saat matanya melihat partikel hitam itu telah selesai membentuk wujudnya. Ia kini melihat Kuroko memegang sebuah pedang sabit yang sangat besar, dan lebih mengerikannya lagi, pedang itu persis seperti sabit seorang Dullahan.

"Kuro...ko...?"

Setelah pedang sabit itu jadi, Kuroko memunculkan sepasang sayap hitam di punggunngnya. Sayap yang sangat besar, seperti sayap malaikat, namun berwarna hitam pekat, dan tampak terbuat dari bayangan dan kegelapan. Lalu dengan sayap itu, Kuroko terbang ke udara dan menuju Nilokeras.

Kagami semakin tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi kepada si surai biru.

Pihak militer semakin terkejut melihat sosok seorang pria kecil bersayap hitam dan membawa pedang sabit yang sangat besar sedang terbang tak jauh dari makhluk durian.

Kuroko mengenggam pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia menebas inti partikel tubuh Nilokeras tersebut dengan pedang sabitnya berulang kali hingga inti partikelnya itu hancur berkeping-keping dan menyipratkan cairan merah kemana-mana yang mana cairan merah itu adalah darah milik Archdemon Nilokeras.

Kuroko tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Setelah memutilasi tubuh Nilokeras, ia menghadapkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah makhluk es krim tersebut dan tertawa keras seraya tersenyum seperti psikopat, "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Suara Kuroko tidak seperti saat Kagami pertama kali bertemu dengan si surai biru itu. Kali ini suara Kuroko bergema dan terdengar sangar, seperti campuran dari suara beberapa orang. Apalagi baru kali ini ia melihat senyum psikopat dari si wajah datar, dan baru kali ini ia mendengar Kuroko tertawa.

Setelah Kuroko puas tertawan, tangan kirinya bersinar dan melancarkan serangan ke arah sisa tubuh Nilokeras yang termutilasi itu agar si makhluk durian itu tidak beregenerasi kembali. Serangan tersebut seperti Kamehameha bayangan dan membuat Nilokeras hancur tak bersisa kecuali bercak darah yang ditinggalkannya di mana-mana.

Lalu Kirin menghilang dan kembali menjadi avatar dalam _smartphone_ Kagami. Kini avatar Kirin dalam _smartphone _sedang berada dalam status _Hibernate._ Sedangkan Kuroko kembali turun ke bumi.

Kagami menghampiri Kuroko. "Kuroko!" serunya.

Kuroko tersenyum ala psikopat ke arah kagami. Senyumannya tidak hanya membuat Kagami terkejut, namun juga membuat pemanggil Kirin itu merinding.

'_Perasaan tertekan apa ini?!_' pikir Kagami.

"_Aku kecewa. Dia membuat dirinya sendiri terluka sebelum aku menikmati tubuhnya. Manusia bukanlah apa-apa selain makhluk rendahan yang selalu membuatku kesal,_" kata Kuroko yang masih tersenyum psikopat. Ekspresinya terkesan kelam dan berbeda 180 dari sifatnya yang biasa. Dan kata-katanya membuat Kagami semakin bingung.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kagami. Tatapan matanya yang dingin itu membuat Kagami tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Kagami pun jatuh di atas kedua lututnya karena kakinya terlalu gemetar untuk berdiri.

Kuroko masih tersenyum seperti psikopat dan berkata, "_Bersiaplah, bocah. Aku tidak bisa selalu menggunakan tubuh anak ini untuk menghabisi makhluk busuk itu. Jika mereka muncul lagi, kau harus menghabisi mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri. Dan kau harus memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuh anak ini._"

Saat itu Kagami baru menyadari bahwa Kuroko yang sedang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Kuroko yang ia kenal. Atau mungkin Kuroko yang ia kenal selama ini bukanlah Kuroko yang sebenarnya. Kuroko yang biasa menggunakan kata 'boku', sekarang menggunakan kata 'ore-sama'. Apakah Kuroko memiliki dua kepribadian? Apakah Kuroko kerasukan? Apakah Kuroko yang sebelumnya adalah Kuroko yang amnesia?

"K...K...Ku...Kuro...ko...?" Kagami bersusah payah hanya untuk berbicara. Tidak hanya kakinya, namun seluruh syaraf tubuhnya seperti kehilangan kekuatannya.

"_Aku bukanlah Kuroko. Kau bisa bertanya pada anak ini tentang aku_," kata Kuroko. Ia menatap ke arah pasukan-bukan-militer yang mulai mengepung dirinya dan Kagami. Lalu ia tersenyum ke arah Kagami, "_Apapun yang terjadi, jaga anak ini. Sampai nanti, bocah._"

"E...eh...?"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, pedang sabit di tangannya menghilang begitu saja dan sayap hitamnya masuk kembali ke dalam punggungnya dan membuat bagian belakang pakaiannya berlubang. Menghilangnya sayap itu meninggalkan bekas bulu-bulu sayap yang bertebaran di sekitarnya dan lenyap ketika menyentuh tanah, aneh, padahal sayap tersebut nampak terbuat dari bayangan. Kuroko langsung tersungkur di tanah dan ia tidak sadarkan diri. Di saat yang bersamaan tekanan yang dirasakan Kagami menghilang dan si surai merah itu bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Kuroko dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Kuroko tidak sadarkan diri, dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan. Kagami memeriksa suhu tubuh Kuroko dan benar seperti dugaannya, Kuroko terkena demam tinggi, belum lagi tubuh Kuroko berkeringat banyak dan napasnya terengah-engah.

Kagami tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko, namun ia sekarang mengerti bahwa ia harus membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit.

Pasukan-bukan-militer yang datang dari kejauhan kini mengepung Kagami dan Kuroko. Mereka mengarahkan senjata mereka, yang terdiri dari senjata militer dan beladiri, ke arah dua remaja merah-biru tersebut.

Seseorang di antara pasukan-bukan-militer itu berjalan mendekati Kagami dan Kuroko. Ia juga tampaknya seumuran dengan Kagami dan memiliki surai hijau dan mengenakan kacamata. Di tangan kanannya, ia memegang sebuah boneka Teddy Bear, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban ia gunakan untuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih pada kalian karena telah mengalahkan Nilokeras. Namun aku harus membawa kalian bersamaku karena kalian juga mampu memanggil Iblis ~nanodayo,"

Nanodayo?

"Atas nama GoM, kalian berdua ditangkap ~nanodayo!" kata si surai hijau tersebut serius seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, namun perkataannya terdengar aneh karena ia menambahkan embel-embel berupa kata '~nanodayo' di akhir kalimatnya.

Kagami yang mendekap erat Kuroko hanya balas memandang serius ke remaja surai hijau.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gempa berkekuatan sedang menguncang kota Seirin seperti yang telah diprediksi instansi pemerintah.

Bersambung ...

**#Kuroko no Akuma**** Survival Game**** The Fanfiction#**

**Yang saya lakukan di sini hanya memperbaiki alur cerita dan mengubah monster yang dilawan Kagami, Fyuuuuh... Nilokeras saya pilih karena menurut saya dia yang paling lemah /digilas Nilokeras**

**Saya sendiri membaca versi sebelumnya, dan saya cukup bahagia setelah melihat perubahan di versi revisi ini. Senang sekali rasanya mengerjakan fanfic ini lagi.**

**Dan sedikit bocoran, awalnya Demon-nya Kuroko adalah Samael (cari sendiri di gugel), namun sepertinya Demon Kuroko akan saya gandakan, atau malah, saya ubah menjadi Dullahan. Karena saya suka unsur KURO di dalam nama Kuroko. Dan senang rasanya jika Kuroko benar-benar berkata "ORE-SAMA" /bayangin aja sendiri, Nak**

**BERI TAHU SAYA JIKA ADA TYPO, KEJANGGALAN PERISTIWA, MAUPUN SEKEDAR BERTANYA UKURAN KIRIN.**

**REVIEW?**** FOLLOW? FAVORITE?**

**REVIEW kalian menambah EXP saya untuk terus menulis fanfic ini.**

**FOLLOW dan FAVORITE tentu saja menggandakan EXP tersebut.**


End file.
